Primordial Beings
" My father and his siblings are the first mental creatures that came to this world: before them there was nothing" - Lucifer explaining the Primordial Beings. The Primordial Beings are the first and oldest beings to be ever existed into the world. They predeted everything and they created everything that still exist in the world. History Birth The Primordial Beings were the first creatures to be ever born from the Primordial Energy all around themselves. They were nine of them and at first came to the world the most chaotic and dangerous ones: Abaddon and Shelob. After them Anu came to the Univese, along with Magna and Chronos. After them the universe started to change, causing the birth of Amon and Ouros; however Primordial Beings started to attack each other, giving birth to the twins Maveth and Aurora War of Primordial Beings When Anu was born, Abaddon and Shelob started to see him and their younger siblings into a negative way, beliving them too calm, while Anu and the others considered their oldest siblings too chaotic and destructive: this caused a war that would change the univese forever. To have aid, Abaddon and Shelob convinced Maveth and Amon to join their side, while Anu gathered all the other Primordial Beings to his side, but even if they were superior in number, Abaddon and Shelob were the oldest and more experienced among them, granting them the advantage. At the beginning Abaddon sent his allies against his opponents and they divided, hoping to force also Anu's allies to fight divided. Anu went against Shelob on his own, but he was left exhastued and gravetely injured from her and forced to heal himself before going after the others; Magna went against Amon, but she managed to overpower him only when Ouros came and used his opposite attribute to take Amon away from the Void, his dark realm; Aurora and Chronos went after Maveth, barely defeating her, but left into a weaken state. After this, they went after Abaddon, who had waited for this and he managed to prove himself on a all different level, comparred to his siblings, managing to face them all the same time, proving to be much stronger than them, especially now that Abaddon's allies had greately weaken them and he was generating Shedims and Locustes of the Apocalypse to distract his siblings. In the end Anu managed to defeat his brother by cutting off his seven heads with what was then called the Sword of Eden, but not before Abaddon unleashed a final attack that would have terrible consequences all over the Cosmos. Big Bang With Abaddon's final act, a great explosion was formed called as Big Bang, where Abaddon exploded and he shattered also the forms of his siblings, destroying Anu and greately injuring the others, while Shelob, Amon and Maveth were sealed away. Abaddon's body then fall into the deepest parts of the universe, where Hell was formed. In the meantime, Anu and his allies started to shape the world around themselves, hoping to stop the explosion of Abaddon, so that they could shape everything. As the time passed, the world started to form and the Primordial Beings started to create other sensitive creatures. Characteristics Attitude Primordial Beings are incarnations of the forces that exist in the Universe and as such they react basically on what they incarnate, making some of them wicked and twisted, others benevolent and compassionate and others neutral toward the world. True Visage The Primordial Beings now usually appear on the human form they mostly like, however their true visage is very difficult to see, since it can literally be too much for the eye of any kind of creature. Abaddon's true form is that of a reddish-black dragon with seven heads and seven tails, capable to fight against all his siblings at the same time with little effort: Abaddon's eyes are like flames of Hellfire and an indicator of his cruelty. Abaddon also have three pairs of gigantic bat like wings that allow him to create waves destructive enough that they can wipe out hundreds of worlds. Shelob's true form is hard to explain, since it constanly changes, however she reminds a bit of a dark humanoid creature, but with some threats of a Darkling, such as her teeth and her eyes. She can also shows of a pair of bat like wings, like Cthulu, but much bigger and hers are completely black. Her hairs becomes almost like tentacles and her nails reminds more of sharp talons that she can use to greately injure her opponents. Anu's true aspect reminds that of an Archangel, however his wings are of the same color of Empyrean Metal and they are much bigger than those of any Archangel: these wings also carries Anu's benevolent powers and allow him to absorb the benevolent forces in the Universe. Anu also emtits costant light from his body and he can be both a benevolent force, but also the fury of the justice. Anu's body is gilded bronze and it seems made of light, appropriate since he is the Primordial Being of Light. Maveth's true form is that of a Reaper, but her form is foggy and she is surrounded by ashes and the same smoke that all her Reapers produce. Maveth also seems to constantly emit a chaotic energy all around herself, appropriate, considering she is the Primordial Being of the Apocalypse; Maveth can also grow a pair of smoke like wings and she constantly generate a lot of smoke all around herself. However Maveth's nature and powers reminds more that of the Riders of the Apocalypse, with the only difference is that she seems to have it to a much higher level. Known Primordial Beings Abaddon.jpg|Abaddon (Primordial Being of Evil/ The Great Evil Beast) Shelob.jpg|Shelob (Primordial Being of Darkness/ The Corrupter) Anu.jpg|Anu (Primordial Being of Good and Light/ The Primordial Angel) Magna.jpg|Magna (Primordial Being of Space/ The Keeper of Balance) Chronos.jpg|Chronos (Primordial Being of Time/ The Timeless) Ouros.jpg|Ouros (Primordial Being of Existance/ The Order Incarnation) Amon.jpg|Amon (Primordial Being of Void/ The Lord of Noghingness) Maveth.PNG|Maveth (Primordial Being of Apocalypse/ The Queen of the End) Aurora.jpg|Aurora (Primordial Being of Nature/ The Life Binder) *Abaddon (Primordial Being of Evil/ The Great Evil Beast) *Shelob (Primordial Being of the Darkness/ The Corrupter) *Anu (Primordial Being of Good and Light/ Primordial Angel) *Magna (Primordial Being of Space/ The Keeper of Balance) *Chronos (Primordial Being of Time/ The Timeless) *Ouros (Primordial Being of Existance/ The Order Incarnation) *Amon (Primordial Being of Void/ The Lord of Noghingness) *Maveth (Primordial Being of Apocalypse/ The Queen of the End) *Aurora (Primordial Being of Nature/ The Life Binder) Creations * Archdemons/ Sheddim/ Hell -''' After Abaddon's body was destroyed and thrown into the deepest parts of the Universe, from the seven draconic heads were born th seven Archdemons: three Prime Evils and four Lesser Evils, incarnating each one of the aspects of Evil. Along with them Hell was formed, where Evil beings would be imprison; Hell also started to give birth to horrendus creatures known as the Sheddim, monstrosities that were strong enough to scare even Archangels. * 'Outer Gods -' Shelob created Azatoth, the first Outer God, from whom the all species of Outer Gods, Great Old Ones and all Darklings were than born. These creatures are described as very powerful and capable to fight against much stronger beings, making them extremely dangerous and it took a great amount of power to defeat and seal away the Outer Gods and their allies when they were at first unleashed upon the world. * 'Angels/ Heaven -' When Anu managed to defeat Abaddon, he died and his body formed Heaven and he generated all the Angels, powerful beings of Light and Good meant to prevent that the world was wiped out from existance and the enemies of Darklings and Demons. Angels guarded Heaven and they are still hoping for Anu's resurrection, so that they can have their creator back as their leader. * 'Protosses/ The Nexus -' Magna created the Nexus, where she put the Protosses to guard over space, making sure that everything was kept in order. They have the most advanced travelling abilities and they proved capable to even manipulate space itself for their needs. * '''Chronologistes/ The Time Travel -''' 'Chronologistes were placed by Chronos into the Time Travel, a realm that existed beyond time and tried to prevent future catastrophies. * '''Existance Protogenoi -' The Existance Protogenoi are Ra, Hemera, Ouranos and Gaia, created by Ouros to preserve the natural order and avoid that the Universe was wipped out. They were especially created to prevent the Void Protogenoi to wipe out all the world, however Gaia succumbed to the corruption of the Void Protogenoi after the death of her children and so she sided with the Void Protogenoi. * 'Void Protogenoi -' The Void Protogenoi are Apophis, Nyx, Tartarus and Erebos: they were simply created to cause destruction upon the world and bring everything back into the Void, Amon's realm * 'Riders of Apocalypse/ Reapers/ Veil -' After being imprisoned into an other dimension, Maveth shaped it into the Veil and she then used the dark energy to create the four Apocalypse Horsemen, from which was then birn all the race of the Riders of the Apocalypse. To guard her realm, Maveth also created the Reapers, granting them death like powers, so that they could preserve the order in the Veil while acting as Maveth's agents. * 'Elementals/ Fairies/ Elemental Plane/ Avalon -' Aurora created a vast amount of things on the world, since she is the one that loves her creations more than anyone: she firstly created the Elemental Plane, where the four Elemental Emperors were born and then the entire Elemental race. After that, Aurora created a beautiful world into an other planet, Avalon, where she allowed NAture to grow and it was inhabited by Fairires, creature capable of great magical feats. Powers and Abilities The Primordial Beings are the most powerful entities in the world and there is litteraly no one that can hope to stand to their powers and defeat them, not even beings as powerful as Messiahs, Primordial Entities or Personifications of Universe. * 'Nigh Omnipotence -' Primordial Beings are closer to Omnipotence than any other creature in the world and their powers are described as beyond human comprehension. A single Primordial Being is so powerful that many creatures cannot hope to even understand a little their powers, making them extremely deadly and dangerous. ** 'Nigh Omniscence -' The Primordial Beings are the oldest creatures in the world and as such they hold the greatest amount of knowledge all over the Universe: there is nothing that a Primordial Being does not know and is very hard to surprise them. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * 'Opposite Attributes -' Only creatures that are of the opposite attributes can actually harm a Primordial Being, but they will quickly recover from the attacks with little to none injure. Killing or Destroying * 'Primordial Beings -' Only a Primordial Being can kill an other, however some of them, especially Tathamet and Chaos, are much more powerful and as such they can be defeated only if more than a Primordial Being fights them at the same time. * 'Sword of Eden -' The Sword of Eden is the most powerful weapon in the Universe and one of the few things that can truly eradicate a Primordial Being. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest Species